Different
by CK - Ace
Summary: He might have a brand new life, but it will never change who he really was. And it's time for someone to remind him of that fact. She needs to help him, or else he will be burdened to carry on the legacy he never wanted to. A Jake/Sherry fic. Warning: Rating might change without prior notice.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belonged to Capcom.**

Different

_Prologue_

* * *

_'Who are you?' - Jake Muller_

* * *

He had forgotten that his real name was Wesker. He had forgotten that his blood was special. He had forgotten everything about his past 19 years ago except his mother, whom he loved the most even when she had passed long ago.

Jake Muller was now a completely different person than he was from the past 19 years. From a cold-blooded soldier of fortune who did nothing but to kill for cold hard cash - he was now a man with purpose; he now worked for the DSO. From a lonely mercenary who had nobody to trust but himself - he now had a family of himself, the Muller household; although so far, there was only two members on the household, but still a family nonetheless.

No longer a drifter, he now had a home to return to.

* * *

It was a rainy night when he swirled his dark grey bike into a screeching stop. He angled himself a little to his side to balance himself to the gravity before sending his bike into a full stop in front of a small humble concrete home around the town. The whole building was a little worn by the sun and rain and snow and it was definitely screaming for a new coat of painting. It was all he could afford for now. But he liked his home. Who cares?

Pulling the keys out, Jake guided his vehicle to the garage. He made sure that the whole thing was properly locked before pacing back into his house hastily. Being drenched with clothing wasn't very comfortable. Jake peeled off his jacket from his shoulder and hang it to the dining chair, letting it to dry itself.

The house was dimly lit with only several lamps on the living room and the porch outside were on. No one was home, much to his disappointment. He was on a field mission and had just returned after several days.

He sighed, he was still dripping wet as he removed the leather glove and setting it clumsily on the coffee table before noticing the contrasting white on the black screen of the TV.

_To: Jake_

_Welcome home from your mission! If you see this note, I'll not be home until tomorrow morning._  
_Sorry, but I have to stay over at the office for some overtime I promised Hunnigan. Got some stuff that needed to be sorted out ASAP. Dinner will be on the fridge, you know which. Just heat it up on the microwave._

_I promise I'll make up for not welcoming you back properly._

_I love you, Jake._

_Supergirl_

Sticking back the piece of paper back to where it was, Jake smiled as he head for the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and true enough, there was a bowl of soup and rice wrapped neatly with plastic left for him. Glancing to the microwave, there was another note left for him.

_Please tell me you know how to use a microwave properly by now. I don't like having the house burnt down when I return. Am I understood?_

His appetite wasn't very encouraging. So Jake decided to skip his dinner. He'll leave it for his midnight supper, if he happened to wake up.

The silence of the house was boring into him when he walked across the dark hallway. Jake Muller was used to silence and loneliness back when he was a mercenary. Somehow, he realized that he didn't like it anymore. Entering his bedroom, Jake grabbed the towel along with his sleep pants from the wardrobe and went for a brief shower to rid himself from the rain and dirt.

When it was done, he fell back to the queen-sized matress with a heavy exhale of air. He stared into the ceiling, letting his mind drift to wherever it wanted to as long as he fall asleep soon.

The rain was still pouring outside the shutted window and he wondered if his wife was alright at the DSO headquarters. Then he think about his mother, then his job a few days ago, then some other silly thoughts about the movies on the TV.

The sleepiness began to drowse him as he closed his eyes.

**Why are you here?**

His eyes snapped open. Jake lifted himself offf the bed as he stare widen.

**This is not your home. You don't have a home.**

Jake was now positive that that the voice echoed on his mind. Not from anywhere else. He panicked, but he froze at where he was, "Who are you?" He whispered.

**You still have a legacy to carry.**

"SHUT UP!"

A momentarily silence. And Muller thought that it was finally over. But the back of his mind finally rang one last word.

**My son.**

* * *

**A.N: Well, my second Jake/Sherry project. You can consider this a direct sequel to my previous project 'Revisited' or not. Up to you.**

**I don't know about this, but I don't think it will go as long as 10 chapters - from what I had in mind, it will be a short project. But if I came up with anything new as I go, maybe it can be extended into a long project. Who knows?**

**So this would lean to more of an angsty side and would be focused more onto Jake's POV. But the bright side? It's still a Romance labeled fic. So, please expect more Jake/Sherry fluff in the next few chapters.**

**And one more thing... I might *ahem* change the label into M-rated if I suddenly made up my mind to add *ahem* something *ahem* into the fic. So, if you happen to notice that the fic is missing from the T-rated, go check the M, okay? _You have been warned._**

**P.S: The whole World's End idea? It's BS. Really. Go play Assassin's Creed 3 and see who just saved you.**


	2. Chapter One: Cold Sweat

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belonged to Capcom.**

_Chapter One: Cold Sweat_

* * *

_'You've been acting weird since you came home last night.' - Sherry Birkin_

* * *

**Muller's Residence  
**  
It was early in the morning when Sherry Birkin had just arrived home in Leon's car - He was with her team when they had to stay overnight at the office and Leon actually offered to drive her home. Hunnigan had give her a day off since they had just got the problem sorted out in a night. The sky wasn't completely brighten yet with only hints of light blue on her vision and orange-pinkish hue on the far end from where the sun began to rise.

"Thanks for the ride, Leon." She said as she unbuckled her seatbelt and reached for her bag from her lap. The older male nodded slightly and unlocked the car for her, "No problem. Say hi to Jake from me." Waving back to the driver, Sherry watched as the car skidded away from the walkway. '_Finally, a day off'_, she thought. She groped around her handbag for the keys and turned the porch light off.

The whole house was just as dimly litted as she had left it the last time so she assumed that Jake wasn't home yet. As she removed the scarf from her neck, she eyed over to the drying rack at the kitchen. There were no dishes and this further encouraged Sherry that Jake hadn't return from his mission yet. Odd, she thought, he was supposed to be back by now.

First thing first, it's time for a shower to freshen up after a long night. She headed straight to the bedroom as that was where the wardrobe was installed. She would text Jake later, she reckoned. As she opened the door, she almost yelped.

Jake Muller was twitching on his bed, twisting and turning uncomfortably. Although the rain had been subsided and the room had been cooled down, Jake's forehead was covered in a shiny sheen of sweat. He wasn't having a good night sleep that's for sure. Not with his fist curled into a ball and his eyebrows were narrowed. His breathing was ragged as his mouth draped open slightly, gasping for air.

Sherry had forgotten her intentions as she jumped to the bed next to his sleeping body. "Jake!" She shook him on the arms, willing him to wake up. She tried again and she stopped as Jake snapped his eyes open and shot up from the mattress. He panted several times before becoming fully aware of his surroundings.

"Sherry?" It was almost inaudible. She threw her arms around his sweat coated shoulders to comfort him and partly because she missed her husband, "Nightmares?" She asked.

Jake responded by pulling her closer to his bare chest as he tried to recall his last night. Honestly, he couldn't remember anything at all. Nothing. Just pitch-black. Dreams were so easy to understand yet so easy to forget.

"Maybe." He replied half-heartedly. As she pulled away, she looked up to him and murmured, "Wanna talk about it?"

"It's fine..." He lied, "Just a dream. I'll get over it soon. You just came back?" He tried to changed the topic.

She nodded before kissing him on the nose, "Mmhmm. Director just gave me a day off and Leon drives me home. I thought you still hadn't at home yet when I returned."

"Nah, I just came back last night. Tired as hell, so I went to bed early. Course' I take a shower beforehand." He reminded, "But it seems I need to take another one."

Sherry giggled as she dragged the wet sheets away from his feet and headed over to the closet. Jake had just landed his feet to the cold morning floor as a folded towel and a set of clothing were thrown to his direction. He caught it with ease as he glanced to the blonde mischieveously. Sherry was holding her own set of clothing and a towel hung loosely on her shoulder, "I will definitely be going to shower first. You can wait here for your turn or... else."

She winked to him as she entered the bathroom and leave the door slightly ajar purposely. Jake shook his head and simpered.

He will absolutely not going to wait for his turn.

* * *

Moments later, he found himself lounging at the sofa and Sherry was inside the kitchen preparing breakfast. The ex-mercenary gazed up to the ceiling as he wondered, _'Who could have thought that I could have a normal life like this?'_

His train of thought was interrupted when Sherry set down a cup of hot coffee on the coffee table in front of him, "Something on your mind?"

He shook his head as he picked up the cup, Jake noticed the faint dark circles forming on her eyes. Although it didn't looked ridiculous, he was concerned the least, "You said you worked overnight... Don't you wanna catch some sleep?"

"I'll do it later." She replied simply as she turned her back again to resume her work. She hadn't noticed that Jake was behind her when he grabbed her arms lightly, causing her turn looked at him, "You should take it easy there, Supergirl."

They stared for a brief moment in fascination like they did on Edonia before Jake relaxed his grip on her arm, "My stomach ain't in the mood for breakfast. Plus, I'm going to the HQ to report myself." He said as he took the keys from the counter, "And you go get some rest while waiting for me, okay? It's your day off."

"But-"

"That's an order. Unless you want me to tuck you in myself."

And she gave in as she turned for the stairs and Jake managed to steal a quick kiss on her cheek before he went for the garage, "Be right back before you know it."

* * *

The ride was not really a pleasant one during daytime. He used to drive like a lunatic when he was a mercenary, nobody cares how he drive.

But since now he was a field agent, he promised Sherry that he would obey the rules and regulation when using the roads (although it took him very long to agree with her).

The sky was now but a drizzle, but it didn't bother Jake a bit. Getting wet wasn't a big deal. It'll just annoy the janitor on the office.

He stopped at the red lights. Initially, he wasn't very used to stop at any occasions, not until Sherry had scolded him once when he nearly put the life of a civilian in danger due to his dangerous driving. He waited impatiently for the green lights to come again.

**Enjoying life I see.**

The familiar voice rang again as Jake glanced at his surrounding nervously. It sounded very near to his ears but his surrounding were nothing unusual.

"The hell?" He muttered to himself.

**Don't you get it? This is not who you really are. Not the life of a Wesker.**

Jake went gravely ill when he gripped the handle of his bike. Salty moisture began forming on his grip. "Dad?"

He didn't notice that the green lights came again until the car on his back honked him once. Jake heard no further reply since and revved his bike and ride the rest of the way warily.

What the hell is wrong with him?

* * *

**DSO Headquarters**

Instead of his usual routine to stroll along the hallway while whistling songs just to goof around the attendants, Jake marched straight for the Director's office silently. Some other friendlier colleagues noticed it, but they did not dare to question him. Jake Muller was famous for being brash and annoying whenever Birkin was not around.

Jake went for Hunnigan's secretary when he was informed that Hunnigan was not in. He handed his file to the formally dressed woman without uttering a word. She caught the biege file from him as she browse through it, "Let see, Jake Muller. Mission ID: 1100DE. Looks like job well done, sir. I'll hand it over to Mrs. Director when she return." She signed the bottom of the file as she kept it on the drawer full of documents next to her.

"Are you ready for your next assignment, Mr. Muller?" She asked with professionalism. Jake nodded gravely, he didn't even know how pale his face was.

The secretary bend herself to her right and opened the drawer full of neatly arranged orange files. Her finger slid through one another until she found the one labeled as 'JAKE MULLER' in black marker pen, "Mrs. Director had left this for you. She said that you can accept the mission whenever you're ready." She rested the file to the desk in front of her.

He read it with little enthusiasm. More or less, the mission was pretty similar to what he had when he was in his old mercenary days - eliminate the target then get the hell away from there. The pay was good and the destination wasn't very far off that he could reach there with his bike.

"I'll take it."

"Yes, sir. This file is totally confidential so I would advise you to be careful; only DSO personels may read it. Or would you like me to keep it for you until Director Hunnigan returns?"

"No, thanks. I'll do it." He need to show it to Sherry first. She demanded so.

"I see. I will contact you whenever Director Hunnigan is in her office so that you can report in. Good day, Mr. Muller."

The young male uttered a simple "Thanks." under his breath. He wasn't sure if she had heard that but he didn't care as he turned away from he desk and began to walk away. The brief encounter he had earlier starting to have an effect of him. He felt nausea and sick that he actually staggered a few steps. Luckily, none seemed to notice him as he quickly exited the building.

The drizzle had been ceased.

He need to get home, fast.

* * *

**Muller's Residence**

Jake done everything in one swift motion. Got his vehicle on the garage without even parking it properly and got into the house without locking the front door. Kicking off his boots at the doorstep (apparently, the Muller praticed shoes off rules), Jake practically threw himself to the couch as he folded his arms around his eyes to cover himself from the brightness.

He had just heard his father talking to him. Albert Wesker. Talking to his son through his grave. Although Jake tried to convince himself that he was just being neurotic and over-imagine things, he couldn't shake off the feelings he had in him.

Maybe it was his mission days ago in Africa when he had to arrest a supposed BOW smuggler with the BSAA.

_6 days ago, Africa._

_He was sitting at the corner with his back against the wall. He might be an agent now, but he was still a mercenary at heart so he prefered to be alone. Mission Accomplished. His evacuation will be coming in at least 9 more hours and he had some time to kill before his departure._

_Africa, the last place he wanted to be. The place where Albert Wesker had finally met his death._

_"An agent now, Muller?"_

_A bottle of beer was thrown to him and he caught it before it hit the ground. Jake knew the voice, he had met her once when he visited Africa on his own will two years ago. He uncocked the lid with his thumb with minimum effort as he took a sip, "Mercenary doesn't sound right anymore. Being a family man and all."_

_Sheva Alomar took a seat next to him as she laughed softly, "So, I've heard. Chris told me that you actually settled down with... Sherry Birkin, right?"_

_"Yup." He took another gulp as he twirled the liquid inside the bottle. The stuff was pretty nice too here in Africa, he thought. The African BSAA too took a sip from her own bottle as she rested it to the ground next to her._

_"Have you seen Wesker's grave yet?" She said suddenly._

_Jake nearly choked from his bottle, "The bastard had one?"_

_"Wesker might have done too much damage to this world, but he was human still. Everyone deserves a place to rest." She explained, "It was on the BSAA, although his body was not actually there. It was lost on the volcano."_

_Jake chugged down the rest of his beer and abandoned the bottle as he pulled himself from the ground. His evac was still miles away._

_"Lead the way then."_

Jake recalled the moments when he stood before the marked tombstone. Albert Wesker, died 2009. There were no epitaphs nor any markings. It was odd. Sheva had already left the scene to give him some space.

He was supposed to be so angry that he might spit on the grave, he had every rights to do so but he didn't. Instead he stared at his supposed grave with uncertainty. Was he supposed to say something to him? 'Fuck you, Wesker. For leaving me and mom alone?' 'Hey, dad?' He stood there for the longest time, thinking of his mother's final note.

"Jake?"

The soft female voice called out to him and Jake quickly removed his arms from his eyes and rose from the couch awkwardly. He knew who called him and he didn't like it, "Sherry? I thought I told you to get some sleep?" It sounded more like a warning than a question itself. Sherry merely shrugged it off, "C'mon, Jake. I can't waste my day-off sleeping all day. Besides, I got enough rest back at the office, Hunnigan wasn't a heartless tyrant." She said as a matter-of-factly.

Not having any strength to argue, Jake decided to let it slide. He sighed as he slumped back down to the vacated couch and gazed out the full-sized window. Dark clouds were nearing the area he lived. Hell, it's gonna be another rainstorm. Rainy seasons like these, dark clouds grew out of nowhere.

Right, it was raining too when he stood in front of Wesker's grave. Strange twist of fate.

"You've been acting weird since you came home last night."

The agent noted. Jake scooted to his side to make some space for her to sit next to him, "Am I?"

"Yeah." She breathed as she rested her head sideway to his shoulder, "First you got a nightmare. You recovered soon. Then, you go all moody after you went to HQ."

His husband remained muted. Truth was, he didn't know what to tell her; how to tell her. The brash Jake would ususally tell her exactly what he had in mind, but this time, he actually contemplated.

_'Well, it wasn't a very big deal anyway. Maybe I was just being too tired and thinking too much that I conjure weird stuff in my head. It'll pass.'_

He sighed again as he stroked her blonde hair delicately. She purred on the contact and she brought her knees up to the couch as she cuddled close to him. He liked it when she did that. He loved it whenever she was close to him.

_'Yeah, maybe I just thought too much. She shouldn't know.'_

He kissed her hair as he whispered to her, "It was nothing."

His eyes switched to the outdor when he heard the loud drumming noise and a sharp flash of light. The storm came again as the rain fell. Jake was glad that he returned early enough or else he would have to take his second shower.

**So, my son had been together with my rival's daughter. See? You can't deny fate.**

It came again the voice. Jake was alarmed but try very best to not show it to his wife.

_'Brush it off. Brush it off.' _He chanted in his head again and again.

**Hmph. Do what you want, dear child. But remember, you are a Wesker. And I am your father.**

A drop of liquid rolled down from his brow. Cold sweat.

* * *

**A.N: Alright. I've got the whole story planned out. From the beginning to the ending. It's gonna be fun writing this fic. But I've still got some part that I still need time to sort out. You've gotta have a plan if you wanna do something so that it'll go smoothly.**

**I don't like it when I have to wait too long for the next update of a story.**

**It's Christmas Eve so I would like to wish whoever that celebrated Christmas a Merry, Merry Christmas.**

**May the next chapter be finished on New Year.**


	3. Chapter Two: Away

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resdient Evil. All of the contents belonged to Capcom.**

_Chapter Two: Away_

* * *

_'Leave me alone.' - Jake Muller_

* * *

**A few days later.  
Carborca, Mexico**

Jake Muller groaned as he removed the makeshift bandage he had on his wrist. Good, the bleeding had stop and there seemed to be no traces left. As he held onto his blood-soaked white cloth, he actually think that it might be worth something since his blood was so special. Well, at least to some crazy mad scientist.

His current mission was somewhere around the borders between Mexico and the United States. His objective was to infiltare a compound of a BOW smuggler that were confirmed to store supplies of C-Virus and secure them. The arresting process would be left to the BSAA.

Nice, he thought. If he had his way, he would just plant a bullet to the head. End of story.

The compound was heavily guarded with masked J'avos and Hunnigan had recommended him to sneak past them. But sneaking was never his MO and he practically alarmed the whole compound in just a few minutes inside. But he did managed to secure the briefcase full of C-Virus in the end (and he even tied up the kingpin and left him to the BSAA).

Fine. Mission complete and all he had to do was wait for extraction.

He had to hid himself in a abandoned safe house far from the urban was another rainy night as Jake sat in the middle of the dusty old cabin with a small campfire he made with his lighter.

He stared out through the cracks of the wall. Countless water droplets fell from the sky and he knew what will come to him later. The flame flickered now and then when the water droplets that had found their way through the roof came in contact with the fire.

Then again, a brown stray dog entered the cabin that Jake was in - trying to find shelter from the rain and a place to sleep. It was an elderly dog with old scars and wounds it endured from the hardships of being a stray. Seeing that it was just a harmless old dog, Jake welcomed it into his loneliness.

The stray showed fear when Jake tried to touch its head, but it soon showed mutauality when it learned that Jake was not a hostile.

"There you go. Good boy." Jake said as he scratched its head and it waggled its tail in response.

**My. My. I spent my lifetime trying to shape the world into something new. And my bloodline actually had the time to play with filthy animals?**

"What the fuck did you care?" Jake spoke into the air like it was natural to do so. He was so used to Albert Wesker bothering him in the rain. "I am not you, Wesker." He growled.

**Don't you realize that what you did now was a waste of time?**

"No, I don't. Besides, you can't make me do your shit."

A brief silence, before a threating voice rang in his ears.

**Really?**

* * *

**2 days later  
New York City**

She was sitting next to the bed, half-asleep. The silence and the beeping sound of the heart monitor was lulling her.

Resting on one of her arms, Sherry had been watching over the unconcious Jake Muller for 6 hours long. The time when he was found by the extraction team, he was out cold due to unknown reasons. The vials of C-Virus were still with him the time they have found him so they couldn't decided what caused it.

Only Jake himself knew it.

He was rushed to the hospital as soon as he landed. Even the doctors couldn't detect any signs of significant injuries in him that caused him to pass out.

Just then, one of Jake's fingers moved slightly. The hard calloused fingers grazed the bed sheet softly.

"Jake!"

She came fully awake now as she saw signs of conciousness in him. The blonde reached for the red button at the edge of the bed as she tended to the male. He looked extremely dazed, his eyes were barely opened. Sherry touched his forehead with her palm and was stinged by a sharp heat, "My god, a fever."

The doctors and the nurses came rushing in as Sherry retreated herself out of his ward to give them space to work. She was worried sick. From what she had heard from the office, his mission went well all the way. But when the pickup arrived, they found him lying on the floor - soaked wet and out cold.

_'Calm down, Birkin. Calm down. He'll be alright.'_

Through her agitated mood, Sherry shoved her hand to the pocket and reached for her cell. She scroll through the saved list of numbers and typed H, U, and N. Hunnigan was on the first of the list. The call went through almost immediately.

"Hello?" Sherry didn't realized how much her voice squeaked.

At the end of the line, Hunnigan sounded surprised, "Sherry! Had Jake awaken yet?"

"Yeah." She gulped. "The doctors are in there with him."

"I'll be right over."

* * *

Waiting wasn't really her thing but she had no choice.

Hunnigan, Leon and Claire were inside to 'interrogate' Jake Muller about his mission and Sherry was forced to wait outside since she was not a part of his mission. It was just a procedure and they had to follow it before Sherry can question Jake herself.

Although it was called 'interrogation', all they ask was really, "How are you feeling?" and "What happened?"

As the trio stepped out of the room, Sherry rose from her seat like a knee-jerk reaction. Confused would be the best word to describe to what was clouding their eyes. "He said he barely remembered anything." Hunnigan explained, "All he can say was he just... knocked out of all of a sudden."

"Nothing else?" Sherry panted, althougn she sisn't needed the extra air.

Hunnigan hesitated for a while, but decided to tell the truth anyway, "He asked us about a dog that was with him before he passed out."

"A dog?"

"Yes. But our team said that the time he was found, there was a dog WITH him. But... it was dead. And it died recently. And right after we told Jake that, he went silent of all of a sudden."

"More like he refused to talk." Leon said casually. His arms were folded.

The red-haired woman tapped Sherry on her arms lighty, "I think it's better if you talk to him."

* * *

Jake was usually very spirited and his mouth wouldn't shut. But this time, as he stared back to Sherry's eyes, all she could make out was emptiness. He didn't even utter a word to her when she greeted him.

"...Are you okay?" What happened?"

He tore his gaze away from her sapphire orbs tiredly and gazed at the white sheets covering his feet. He sighed as he closed his eyes tightly. The hints of concern and the affection in her voice was killing him. When his eyes finally fluttered open, he breathed out, "Leave."

"...W-What?" She sounded just like the time when he asked her about Albert Wesker when they reunite in China. Shocked and caught off-guard. Except that this time it was because he actually asked her to leave.

Jake wasn't planning to repeat himself as he turned to his side away from Sherry and closed his eyes, pretending that he was going to sleep. "Leave me alone."

He was determined. She knew. Whatever that happened during his mission in Mexico had a really major impact on him that he need time to sort it out. Even to Sherry. As curious as she was to know what had happened, Sherry think that it was best for her not to push him further. He was tired anyway.

"I-" She choked, swallowing the invisible lump on her throat, "I guess that I'll leave you some space. Get some rest, okay?"

She touched his arm experimentally, at least he didn't wince or to push her away. But he didn't respond to her warm touch. It hurted her in a way that he became unresponsive, but she did pulled her hand away from his bare skin reluctantly.

Although Jake seemed to not care a bit, he listened tentively as her footsteps became fainter and fainter from where he was. When he was absolutely sure that Sherry had left his ward, he turned back to the door which she had just previously left. Staring at it momentarily, Jake shook his head in anguish as he looked over to the end table next to him.

Of course, they had took away his gear.

His head was burning stone as his fever outgrew him and the slight breeze of the wind was cold to his skin.

But he need to go.

Somewhere.

Anywhere.

* * *

**A few hours later  
Muller's Residence**

Claire Redfield, being Sherry's best friends decided to stay over at her place to keep her company. After what had happened to Jake, she thought that the poor woman might need someone to talk to. And Claire had also brought some intel about Jake's mission in Mexico from Hunnigan.

"Nice place you had here, Sherry. Sorry that I forgot to tell you this earlier." She complimented and she was telling the truth. The house was really warm and cozy in a sort of way.

Sherry smiled as she set two cups of coffee to the table, "Thanks. Jake and I bought it for a year or so now."

Whoops. Wrong topic.

Claire picked up the coffee and took a sip before pulling out the thumbdrive from her handbag and handed it over to Sherry. The younger woman accepted and inserted it to the laptop she had on her lap. Unfortunately, they couldn't make out anything out of ordinary apart from where Jake will be extracted via the air.

From what the reports had written when they had tried to contact Jake, they receive no reply. Taking a big risk, three agents who had been tasked to escort him had to pinpoint his location from where he had last reported in and search for him there. They succeeded in finding him but he had fainted and they had to carry him back to the chopper.

But there were no report that explained what had happened before they found him.

_Beep! Beep!_

The telephone at the corner of her house almost sounded irratating. They were in the middle of something important and who would have called them at late nights like these? It was already 2 in the morning.

"Go get it, Sherry. I'll wait."

Reluctantly, Sherry trailed to the source of the ringing. She took a brief glance to the caller ID, but she didn't recognize it. Maybe some prank call or something? Picking up the phone, the woman tried to sound as less annoyed as possible, "Hello?"

_"Hello, we're from the hospital. Is this Muller's family?"_

The other end of the line sounded urgent with the extra intakes of breaths. Now she was half-frightened, but she maintained her composure, "Yes. I am Mrs. Muller. Is something happened to him?"

_"Mr. Muller.. He... He was gone from the hospital! We thought that we was goning to check up on him but he wasn't on his bed nor the bathroom. He escaped through the windows!"_

* * *

**A.N: I thought I was going to post this directly on New Year but I've got plans that day so I'll do this earlier.**

**In advance, Happy New Year, people! :)**


	4. Chapter Three: Runaway

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belonged to Capcom. (Yes, Happy New Year to you, Capcom! Hope this year we'll hear something about our favourite couple, okay?)**

_Chapter Three: Runaway_

* * *

_'I need to get outta New York. ASAP. And... I don't want anyone to be on my trail. No cops, agents, soldiers and shit. NONE.' - Jake Muller_

* * *

**New York City  
****Jake Muller's POV**

Jake Muller was a capable free-runner, although he had never had any proper training before - Having a childhood full with harsh mercenary enviroment had its own perk. He can climb, jump, slide and scale through any obstacle without much trouble. Thus, his escape from the hospital wasn't a very difficult task. All he had to do was to open the window and scale down the building.

His fever had cool down, Jake had never had his sickness prolonged for more than a few hours. The rain didn't stop him from pushing himself. He was a mercenary, every second of full-awareness counts. Jake had learnt to adapt to his illness because letting his guard down was a big no-no.

He stepped in an alleyway to catch his breaths, a rather dark alleyway for a midnight hour. Leaning against the wall, Jake took a moment to gaze up the sky.

**Running away now? And here I thought I can say hello to little Birkin. I suppose William will not be too happy about it.**

_'Fuck you, Wesker. Fuck you very much.'_

**I hope you haven't forget what had happened days ago, hm?**

Jake Muller knew that if he stayed with Sherry, something might happened to her. Albert Wesker won't leave him nor her alone.

At least he was now far from anyone. And he expected that the whole DSO and UN would hunt him down tomorrow morning or maybe in a few hours depending on when they will get the news that he's gone. Jake glanced down to his apparel next. The whites obviously shows himself as some hospital runaways so the male discarded the clothing on his torso, leaving himself topless. Then he smeared dirt on his pants and his whole body.

Now he looked like a disgusting beggar on the street, it should to keep him low profile for a while the least - something he learnt from his ex-mentor. Last thing he wanted was attention.

"Don't worry, Sherry. He shouldn't be far off."

_'What the hell?'_

Jake literally scrambled himself behind a dumpster and shielded himself in the shadows. That voice was so familiar, was it someone he knew? Pushing the large object slightly, Jake managed to steal a peek to the street out of the alleyway he was hiding.

It was Claire... and Sherry.

From where he could see, she had cried for a long time. The puffy red eyes was evident enough and they had stopped right where his alleyway was.

"Hunnigan will definitely help us find him. It will be okay." Claire voice was soothing and concerned.

Sherry had known he was missing. The hunt for Jake Muller will begin soon enough and Jake knew he had to get away from New York as soon as he can. Away from any crowded places. Away from Sherry Birkin.

He stared at the blonde for long seconds, but tearing his gaze heartbrokenly later. Jake sighed silently as he retreated himself back to his corner of the shadow. He had to wait for them to leave, so that he can make his escape undetected.

This will be the last time he will see her.

So that he would not harm her. Or anyone else.

He whispered one last time as he slowly lowered his head to the floor.

"I am sorry, Sherry."

When the duo suddenly turned to his direction, Jake ducked himself behind the dumpster as close as possible, fearing that they might had heard him. Clutching the discarded piece of white, he silently prayed that they did not and luckily for him, they didn't. Because they walked away shortly after they did so.

When their footsteps carried them further and further away from him until he could no longer hear them, Jake revealed himself to the moonlight. His body trembled.

_'This will be the last time that I will hurt you. I promise.'_

Threwing away the piece of clothing to the floor, Jake ran to the other side of the alley as fast as he could.

_'And this time, I'm not lying.'_

**Pathetic.**

* * *

**The next morning  
Sherry's POV**

"We found his shirt in an alleyway on the 17th Avenue street. It had Jake's DNA."

The female DSO agents looked at each other, aghasted. Claire was the one who answered Leon, "We passed by there last night!" She exclaimed. Sherry then recalled when they both suddenly felt like someone was watching them last night on the dark. It was Jake, no doubt.

"He shouldn't have gone very far." The blonde stated firmly.

"Yeah, Hunnigan said he had already issued some of her best agents to look out for him." He paused, looking for the rights words to say, "What makes him want to disappear so badly?"

Neither look at each other in the eyes, each busying themselves with things on the house other than the orbs.

No one had the answer, except for Jake himself.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

Although Jake Muller had gotten over his life as a mercenary soon after he had settled down with Sherry Birkin, he still had several contacts that he could trust that resided all over New York. Most of them were ex-agents or a ex-mercenary without a proper citizenship just like himself. The kind of people who had their own ways of living in the world without much political trouble stirring on them.

It took the whole morning for Jake to get past the crowd of people. He knew that he was now labelled as 'wanted' by the government, although not in a bad way. But he knew that the whole street was on him. Sneaking past a battlefield and a normal living city had... a major difference. Mainly because you can't possibly kill anyone.

The sky was forecast, showing little signs of rain but not soon. Jake still had time, but not much.

Jake eyed at an old apartment with cracks and slits all over the building. The colour was worn down by the rain and the building looked mostly dangerous, a perfect hiding place or to lay low. This must be the place.

One of his contacts lived here, Jake knew. And that guy owed Jake a favor for not busting him out and saving his life many years ago. Stopping at the door with a copper '21' adorned on the wooden door, Jake knocked onto it. There was no reply and Jake knocked even harder.

"Who the hell?" The gruff voice was pissed by Jake's persistence.

"The guy you owe a favor."

Jake heard the sound of the door unlocking and it swung open with a creak. Standing in front of Muller was a man of his height but slightly obese. His clothing was in a disarray and his goatee was unkept. The man expressed his surprised when he saw his old friend, "Cazzo, Muller? Thought you got happily married and... why the hell were you looking like a piece of crap? Your girl threw you out?" He had a thick European accent in his English, leaning more into a Italian tone. A language that Jake knew very well.

"Fuck you, Diego." Jake muttered to his friend. The latter stepped aside to let Jake into his home and closed the door behind them. "Just take a seat anywhere, Muller. I'll... go get some beer."

From the first look, it definitely was the property of a single unorganized man. Clothing were scattered almost everywhere and the furniture was obviously never cleaned for months, or maybe years, or never. Not that Jake mind a little - he was glad that he found a place to hide for now. He simply took a seat on the stained couch and rested his arms behind.

Diego emerged from the kitchen holding two ice cold beer, throwing one into Jake's direction. Then, he himself seated on the single couch next to him, "So, what brings an agent to look like a crap and barge into my den, Muller?"

"Not anymore, Diego." Jake meant his status as a DSO agent, "It's a long story, very fucking long. But listen, pal, it's time for you to return your favor to me."

"Oh?" Diego took a swig.

Jake chugged the rest of the beer until it was half-empty before replying, "I need to get outta New York. ASAP. And... I don't want anyone to be on my trail. No cops, agents, soldiers and shit. NONE."

* * *

As Diego hung up on the phone, Jake came out of the bathroom with an oversized T-shirt and a pair of jeans that fits him just snuggly.

"Well, my contact said that he will get your ID done in no time, but your ticket of getting out away from Uncle Sam through the bird? No can do, buddy. The government got things tight up." The chubby man said almost apologetically. Jake scoffed, he expected that. After all, he was the son of Albert Wesker and getting loose without the government's permission? Of course it will happen.

"Guess I'll go for plan B then."

"Driving you to Montreal?"

"It's a pretty good place, from what I've heard..." _From Sherry. _Jake didn't finish his sentence. It pained him to know that he was now returning to his old life. Running from places to places. Worse, now he had to avoid contact with anyone associated to the government.

Jake's friend nodded. He didn't bother to ask Jake about his business anymore. "So, what'll you do in Canada?" He asked.

Jake contemplated. All he was thinking right now was to escape New York but what about after New York? He seriously had never thought about that. "You will have to find a place for me to stay, buddy."

"W-What?"

"That's favor number two for not busting you out. Number one was saving your ass back then." Jake scoffed.

Grumbling Diego had to agree to his terms.

"Fine."

* * *

Although Jake would have really want to leave at midnight, but he will expect that someone will be watching closely at the toll roads. The booths will be guarded by the agents as they will expect Jake to move at night hours.

Instead, Jake didn't overstay his welcome and Diego was responsible to drive Jake to Montreal. There, the latter would provide Jake with the fake ID and introduced him to another friend who owns a apartment for him to stay.

They hadn't encountered any problems as the old truck sped along the highways. Jake had a cap on with him that covered his eyes and brows. But as they approached the toll booth, they noticed that they were really several security on watch. The DSO had really done their homework on that.

Diego glanced over to his friend and Jake took the cue. The ex-agent leaned over to his seat and pulls his cap until it covered his face, especially his facial scar which the whole DSO recognized. Crossing his arms, Jake rested his head to the window, pretending to be asleep - lamely.

As the driver pulled over, the uniformed guard came to their vehicle to inspect the passengers as expected.

"What's wrong with him?" He pointed over at the sleeping form of Jake.

"Nah, it's my buddy's turn to take a nap. We worked on shifts." Diego said as he handed over the toll money.

The guard narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Well, he looked like that wanted guy on the poster back at the office." He said wryly.

Diego faked a chuckle, "Heh, he got that a lot. Kid looked like some gangster on the street. The police asked the same too."

Jake will definitely remember that.

"Carry on then."

* * *

**Two hours later  
Montreal, Canada**

Jake Muller had officially left New York, not that the DSO or the UN or FOS knew any of it.

And he finally had a new place to stay. It was a decent place for a apartment. One bedroom with a bathroom and the living room was joined with the kitchen at the corner. Not as comfortable as his old home but still a roof on his head nonetheless.

He'll find some work for income tomorrow. The weather was about to rain soon.

Physically, he wasn't tired. But his mind were. So, Jake sat on the old couch with several patched on it and palmed his face.

Jake had now returned to his old life without Sherry Birkin.

But it wasn't the same anymore.

At least he knew that Albert Wesker can do nothing to her anymore.

* * *

**A.N: Ever had that feeling when you had to run away from your family and friends under circumstances like you had a problem but you didn't want to involve them? I did, but of course, in a dream. Because if it happens real life, I wouldn't be here writing fanfics.**

**And I tell you, it was FANTASTIC. Metal Gear style. The andrenaline rush and all. Avoiding any possible contact from anyone you knew. Not that I say that I wanted it to happen real life.**

**Stay tuned, people! :)**

**And welcome year 2013.**


	5. Chapter Four: The Search

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belonged to Capcom.**

_Chapter Four: The Search_

* * *

_'I left her because of you screwing me around from your grave!' - Jake Muller_

* * *

**Five Days Later  
New York City, New York**

There were still no news leading to Jake's whereabout.

Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine Redfield from the BSAA had offered their help in searching Jake Muller too (With Chris and Jill both gave the excuse as: Jake Muller is Albert Wesker's son. That's a BSAA problem), but it was just not enough.

Although Sherry had lived her live mostly alone with very few friends and all throughtout her growing up process, Jake Muller was proven to held a very high place in her heart.

She missed him dearly, just like when she had lost her parents in a decade and a half ago.

Despite the cheerful and happy persona that she still showed to her fellow colleagues at the DSO office, deep down inside, she was hurt tremendously. Sherry still accepted assignments from Hunnigan and her job performance was still the same as Leon had stated, 'It's not the world's end and Jake still can be found. Just carry on and all will be okay.'

She did. Or at least she tried to.

At the office, she no longer accept field jobs and only take the written ones. Mainly because she needed the spare time to keep the search alive. Every night whenever she had the time, she would research about every intel she could get her hands at about Muller's mission in Mexico, looking for any clue possible. None of them helped, so she focused onto searching for her husband instead.

From what she had for now, Jake was last seen on the hospital. Then they found his shirt not far from the hospital.

Then nothing else.

But she will find him.

* * *

**Montreal, Canada  
9.03 P.M**

"Heh, that wasn't so bad."

As Jake rested the envelope full with cash on the counter, he smirked as he applied some ointment to the burnt mark on his arms. Having no other expertise than fighting and his desire to keep a low profile, Jake went on to become an underground pit fighter. Fastest and the easiest way to earn some money for living. He didn't really need to eat much to live, he could survive without food longer than a regular human did. But he still need to pay his rent and to stockpile some beer - and apples.

Yes, he could last for a whole day with only apples.

Living here in this shitty apartment was easier than he thought. Jake didn't really need to go out to city too often, all he had to do was to give the money to the proprietor of the apartment and he will gladly pay the bills for him and bring him the supply of beer and a box of the fruit he's always craving for.

"Bastard really went all out, huh?" His previous fight was a brutal one. Although it was supposed to be a fist fight, the sponsor of Jake's opponent snooped him a already heated crowbar in the middle of the fight. It burnt through Jake's skin but the ex-mercenary didn't falter one bit as he knocked him out cold with only a single blow.

As he stared at the hard cold cash that he had earned, Jake couldn't help but to remember his childhood. There wasn't so much difference between his life as mercenary and an underground pit fighter. He hurt people for money.

Then he remembered his mother. The only woman in his life that he cared for so much. Maybe not the only one, but the first one. The other encounters with women didn't really bothered him, much less cared for them. Most of the women that he met saw him as a cold-hard killer that cared for nothing but money.

Then, of all of a sudden, came Sherry Birkin into his life. Although Jake first saw her as just another government agent who just wanted to use him for their own benefits, but then he saw that she was more than that. Because it was Sherry who taught him that he was more than just a killer. More than his crazy psychopathic father. She taught him that he could save the world.

And just like his mother, Sherry genuiely care for him. She wanted him to become a better person.

And she loved him not for just his muscular body and his good looks. She loved him because he is Jake Muller.

"Shit."

He muttered as he tried to shake off the melancholy that was starting to fill in. He thought off something else, something trivial to distract his thoughts from Sherry Birkin. He thought off the beer in the fridge, the unimportant parts of a TV show that he happened to watch while waiting for his turn to fight and how to use the extra cash too. None of them worked. All he can think about was her right now.

This needed to stop. He had to cut every connection he had with her. Anything had to do with Sherry Birkin.

**Now my child had to live this pathetic life.**

"All thanks to you, dad." Jake finally noticed that it was raining outside through the window. Stupid rainy season.

**Hm? Was that sarcasm I hear?**

"Glad you noticed it, shithead. Wondered why mom said not to hate you... for being a jerk."

**Why? Do you think settling down with Birkin was a life you had wanted? All the romance and sentimental?**

"I thought fathers would be proud if their sons would have a happy family of themselves?" Jake scoffed.

**It's a good thing too, you've decided to leave her. Just like how I did to your mother. Men like us, we had better purpose than to entertain some woman. We-**

"I didn't leave her because I wanted to!" Jake spat angrily, "I left her because of you screwing me around from your grave!"

**Son. I must. The world needed balance and since you inherited my blood, it will be your responsibility to-**

"Fuck you, Wesker!" The male's blood boiled in rage, "You left me and my mom to die, and now you are telling me what to do?!"

**Of course, and did I showed you how to do it for starters? I did yes, remember that poor man you faced yesterday?**

_Jake Muller was already a fan favourite even though he was new to all the fightings happening down the city for years. He was fighting a opponent larger than his size last night and from what he saw, the odds were not on his side. But Jake prevailed nonetheless as he beat the man as if he was toying with him - something that his sponsors taught him to entertain the crowd for bigger reward. When Jake felt that the playtime was over, he wanted to finish his opponent off with a one hit wonder._

_Then there a flash. Just a flash. He blinked only once._

_When Jake opened his eyes, the poor man fell to the ground with his nose bleeding profusely. The bone of his limbs were dislocated and broken into pieces until someone had to drag him out of the stage._

_Then the entire crowd roared for him._

"So, it was you who beat the crap out of that fatso?"

He waited for a reply, but none came. Then he realized that the rain had stopped. Jake smashed a hole to the table in front to him to vent his anger. Albert Wesker had gone too far.

But now, he was very sure.

He was under the influence of Albert Wesker.

And if Sherry were to find him.

She would be in deep danger.

* * *

**A month later  
Muller's Residence, New York  
6.30 P.M**

Sherry hated going home and find herself being alone again. But it was the only place where she could still felt Jake's presence even though he was in somewhere on the corner of the Earth.

As she fixed herself up with some dinner and a quick shower like she usually did, the blonde decided that the house needed some cleanup. Claire will be coming over to see her later. These days, she will come visit Sherry whenever she got the younger Redfield knew that Sherry Birkin couldn't handle loneliness well.

The female brushed her hair properly and change into a more comfortable outfit than her DSO uniform. Then she proceeded dusting the house and wipe the furnitures.

"Sherry!"

The urgency in the familiar female voice shocked her as she literally threw her rag to the side. By that time, she was cleaning the second floor so when she had headed downstairs, Claire was already on her living room. She was the third person to have the house key, with Jake being the second.

"Already here?" Sherry wiped the bead of sweat from her forehead. The younger Redfield nodded and set her handbag to the dining table next to her before handing the younger woman a letter, "You never bothered to check your mailbox, huh?"

Sherry smiled sheepishly, it was true though as there was possibly no one who mail anything for the Mullers. All of they friends are already here at the States.

The brown envelope had a printed sticker with Sherry Birkin's name on top followed by the address of the house. Apart from that, there was nothing else - not even a logo from any type of company or anything. The type of letter from a friend. This puzzled Sherry even more.

She tore open the letter from the side and there was only a piece of white paper with the a layer of strong handwriting to the thin paper; fold neatly. Sherry turn ghost-white when she had unfolded the letter. There was no address or anything else but only the things that the author wanted to say, she recognized the writing very well as she had teased the author for having an elegant handwriting although he was better using his fist.

**_Sherry,_**

**_I'm sorry that I've left so soon. But I guess that I better off alone. All by myself._**  
**_I'll be honest to you. Right now, I'm trying my bestest best to forget you. Anything had to do with you, I'll wipe them clean._**

**_You should do the same too._**

**_Yeah, sounded like a jerk now, but that's who I am. I'm getting sick of all this 'family' stuff. Sticking in a place wasn't really my thing._**

**_Just so you know, I've signed the papers for the divorce without conditions, you can have the house and all of the stuff I left. Well, you can just go over to some firm and sign them off too. Best for you and me._**

**_No offense, but you're a great person. And you should get over someone like me to get a better guy for yourself._**  
**_All I wanted to say is... just forget me, okay? No point for you to waste your time with a moron like me._**

_**Jake**_

She hadn't even finish the letter but she had already dropped to the floor and broke down. They had only been together for only a year or so and he had already suggesting a break up?

"Sherry? What's wrong?!" Claire emerged from the kitchen when she heard the sobbing and found the blonde crying on the floor. She knelt down next to her and found the crumpled paper on her hand. It didn't took her a lot of effort for the redhead to wrench it off gently out of Sherry's grip as she wasn't paying too much attention. "Oh. My. God."

"Jake..."

* * *

**A week later  
DSO Headquarters**

"So, this was the guy that mentioned something about Jake?"

Hunnigan's arms were crossed on her chest as she peered over to the one-sided mirror with Sherry Birkin standing next to her. Sitting inside with two officers was a grumpy fat man. They were qustioning him with something that the women couldn't listen to. Leon was standing beside her, looking onto the same direction, "Guy was drop-dead drunk at the bar I was at. When he saw my badge, he's gone all crazy about me as a cop and shouted at me, saying something about Muller busting him out."

"He knows Jake?" Sherry quirked an eyebrow.

Leon shrugged and nodded, "I guess. There's not much Mullers in the neighbourhood anyway."

After a while of waiting, one of the officers stood and emerged from the room, "We found something, ma'am Director and sir Kennedy. His name is Diego Lupachino, age 28. Used to be a mercenary along with agent Muller before but he resigned from his team. Apparently he's without a proper citizenship but forged himself one. Guy did a great job, even specialist had a hard time telling it off."

"Can we go talk to him?" Hunnigan asked, almost expectant.

The officer blinked several times but replied quickly, "Of course, ma'am." He quickly reached for the door and opened it for the superiors. The other officer who was there previously immediately saluted the three.

"Go on. We'll take it from here." Leon ordered. The petty officer nodded and went out, leaving the four of them by themselves.

But before that they can enter the interoggating room, Leon turned to Sherry and stopped her by her arms, "Why don't you wait for a while?"

The blonde agent eyes darted, perplexed, "W-What?"

"I see his point, Sherry. It's alright, wait here for a while, okay?" Hunnigan supported Leon.

* * *

Diego was annoyed when another two DSO came in to him, "Gah, man. What the hell did I do? Just got myself too much drink and I got arrested by some super agents for not having a citizenship?! The fuck?"

Leon and Hunnigan ignored him as they took the seat which was previously vacated to replace the two officers. Leon crossed his arms and Hunnigan crossed her legs.

"Look. Last night, you were at the bar I was at. Then you came up to me and said something about Jake Muller." Leon began and gauged the chubby man's reaction. He was palming his face a muttered a soft whisper of, "Shit." But then resolved quickly and responded to him.

"I don't know Jake Muller."

The veteran agent slammed the table with his fist which shocked Diego. And Hunnigan too who eyed him with a surprised look. "Don't play dumb with us." Leon threaten, "You knew Jake Muller. You worked with him as a mercenary for years and you say you don't know him? You've got the whole government to watch out for if you're not telling the truth."

The ex-mercenary shook his head, acting his innocence, "Look, buddy. Relax. I knew him, okay? Well sure, I was under Muller's team back then. Bastard was very good and even saved my ass once. But I resigned after the bullet to the knees and moved here to NY." He paused when he felt eyes boring into him, "Okay, with a forged ID and.. stuff."

"Do you know where Jake is now?" The woman questioned suddenly.

Diego stared at the Hunnigan and flinched in his seat hesitantly, contemplating. Jake had told him once that he didn't need the extra attention from the government. But now he was questioned by some high-rise organization commanded directly by the President. And lying now means death sentence.

But betraying Jake Muller means twice than that. He'd once shot his mentor between the eyes, point-blank range for solding him out.

"...No."

"No?"

"...Yeah."

The doubtful gesture that Diego showed had betrayed him instead. His body languages and the monotone in his voice had proven that he was lying, obviously.

Leon stood on his feet angrily, "Don't shit with us, Diego. You knew." He glared and gritted his teeth, like a snake preparing to spring its prey.

But the man refused to said anything further, not even for his own defense. He's dead either way. They knew he was lying and stabbing Jake Muller in the back was none other than death itself.

Hunnigan pulled Leon to his seat, trying to calm him down. Hunnigan wasn't the type for violence-for-answers.

"Please, you have to tell us where he is." Her voice was pleading even Diego glanced at her for a moment before looking away. Then he stayed muted. His eyes was wary.

Sighed, Hunnigan finally tapped Leon by the shoulder.

"Call for her."

"Diego. Meet Sherry Birkin Muller."

* * *

Diego's eyes widen instantly upon being introduced to the blonde in front of him. She was summoned by the two just moments ago and now they told him that she was Mrs. Muller.

He looked rather amused as he threw his head back, chuckling, "So, you're Muller's girl? I didn't know that he's up to college girls. But you do look pretty hot, though."

Offended, Leon immediately backed Sherry up, "She's old enough to get married. And good enough to be his wife."

Sherry nudged Leon on the back, "It's alright, Leon. I got this." She reassured as she turned her attention to the mercenary, "Mr. Diego," She started, "Can you please tell us where Jake had gone to?" Sherry fought back the tears she had upon the mention of Jake.

"No can do." He replied coldly, "Guy will kill me like shit if I do. Sorry, girl. You can only lock me up for life; better than having my head being ripped apart by that guy."

"Please." She begged, her eyes were almost moist. The looks of her told him that she'll even plead on her knees if she had to. But it wasn't necessary. Trying to keep his promise to his friend, Diego maintained his silent treatment unlike his usual potty mouth routine similar to Jake Muller. He sat uncomfortably on his steel chair and gazed emptyly on his lap.

And she began crying. Her tears were already rolling down. Even Sherry Birkin herself didn't know that she was so vulnerable. She cried a lot during her captive by Derek Simmons and she promised herself not to cry again once she gained freedom.

But because of Jake Muller, she broke her own promise a bazzillion times. Even the mere mention of his name brought tears to her eyes.

She missed him.

And Jake's friend knew that.

Hunnigan and Leon were trying their best to console her. Hell, they even wished that they had called Claire along. She knew best on how to comfort Sherry.

"Please..." She tried again.

"He's on Montreal, Canada."

Diego spoke suddenly, which stunned everyone in the room.

"That's all I can say to you."

But it was enough, as Sherry stated sincerely, "Thank you."

* * *

**Hours later  
Montreal, Canada  
12.30 A.M**

It was raining again which drenched Jake inside and out. The money on his hand was as soaked as he was so he simply pocketed the bundle and paced quickly down the streets. He had his hood on, covering most of himself and this method worked to keep himself out of sight, surprisingly. And the rain made excellent job of washing away the blood flowing out of him whenever he got wounded in the fight.

Midnight rains used to be his favourite, when his mother and him used to enjoy to sing songs in the rain and nobody could hear them. But now, not anymore.

He hated the rain. Albert Wesker liked it. And it had happened to him not so long ago.

He had once again beaten his opponent to pulp. A bloody one.

And he felt bad about it. If he was his mercenary image last time, he wouldn't have felt a thing. But ever since his time together with Sherry Birkin, he relives the compassion and humanity in him.

When he finally reached his apartment, Jake grunted as he knew he had to climb a few flights of stair to reach his place. Jake was soaked wet and he was bleeding on the stomach. A deep cut resided there and Jake didn't bother to care - the C-Virus will heal him, but sooner. Jake smirked when he knew that the proprietor would get mad for having water and blood all over the stairs.

The whole apartment was dimly lit with a only two bulbs flickering now and then on the long corridors. It looked more like a setting for horror movies. He can barely see a thing, but he can make out the outline of the corridor and where his room was.

But when he turned to the corner that will go straight to his room, Jake froze.

There was someone wainting in the shadows. Waiting for him right in front of his doors. The figure was leaning casually againt the wall opposite of the door.

And from what Jake could tell, wait, short golden hair?

* * *

**A.N: *Sigh* New Year, more work. Although I had a good laugh when I gathered with my friends to watch 2012 on my place during the New Year. Ironic enough to make us actually laughed.**

**Alright, back to topic.**

**All I can say for the next chapter is: You can't wait for it.**

**Stay tuned! :)**


	6. Chapter Five: Redemption

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belonged to Capcom.**

_Warning: Chapter contain M-rated contents. If you are still a T-rated reader or lower, consider stopping at where I make a warning. You know which._

_Chapter Five: Redemption_

* * *

_'I am... dangerous.' - Jake Muller_

* * *

**Montreal, Canada  
Jake's Hideout, 12.12 A.M**

Jake Muller's heart skipped a beat. Who was it? Waiting for him in late hours like these? He had saw the sharp glint of gold on the hair but it was just too dark for him to see. Albert Wesker?

His fists clenched, getting ready in case that someone wil sprang up to him. But after a few quiet steps and upon further inspection, he relaxed when his eyes caught the small petite frame of the figure.

He stood there in silence as he stared at the figure he knew so much. Even through the lack of light, he knew who it was and his feelings were torn. She looked exactly the same the last time he saw her at the hospital two or three months ago - still so beautiful. Except that her hair might probably grown a bit but it didn't affect on how good she looked.

Sherry Birkin.

And him? Well, he didn't change in anyway too, he still mantained his atheletic physique maybe due to his job as a pit fighter (Jake spent his pastime lifting dumbells). Still have his abs with him but he had grown a thin layer of stubble on his chin due to his frequent binging in beer. He might have look years more older than he is.

Jake hesitated, what will he do now? Confront her? Turn around and run away from Canada to somewhere she wouldn't find him? The latter might have been a better choice but Jake decided to choose the former. He will have to settle this once and for all, so that he won't have to hide from her and the society, and she will not miss him.

The male measured his footsteps carefully; trying to eliminated the sound of his footsteps as he approached the shadow. He only succeeded in the first few ones because he saw that Sherry had already noticed his presence.

"Jake!"

As expected, she pounced onto him in which he easily caught her. Although she had wrapped her arms as tightly as she could around his back even though his dampness infected her as well, but Jake made no move to return the embrace. He stood there wordless and stoic despite that every inch of him screamed for him to return her affection.

And Jake did the exact opposite as he pushed her away by her shoulders. She stunned and Sherry could have instantly fall to the ground but Jake held her there. When he was sure that she had regained her equilibrum, he released his grip.

"Nice job finding me til' here, Supergirl." He said half-heartedly as he turned to the door to his hideout, searching for his keys in the wet pockets of his hoodies. Sherry watched his every movements but stopped him by grabbing his arms when he attempted to turn the unlocked doorknob.

"Why did you leave?" It sounded more like a request than a question.

"Because I needed to." And he will not feed her with more information. His heart broke.

When Jake tried to yank her hand away from his elbow, but she forcefully turned him around to face her and pinned his arms to the door. She knew he can easily push her away with his superhuman strength but she just had to gamble it. He didn't. Jake glared at her squarely in the eyes.

"Listen," She hissed, "Why. Did. You. Leave." She repeated it sternly. Jake merely scoffed it off and he duck his chin down to look at his own boots, "You don't wanna know that." He replied as he pry her fingers off him carefully. The redhead turned for the door once again and sighed, regretful, "I'm sorry."

"I'm tired of you keep telling me that!" She half-shouted and she wrapped her arms around his waist desperately. Tears were already forming on the corner of her eyes, "Please, Jake." She pleaded.

Jake was speechless, he could only stare at her arms around him like a sad puppy, "No, Sherry. I'm... dangerous."

Then, her eyes shot up to look at the back of his neck, "...How so?"

**Like this.**

"NO!"

* * *

The sudden flash of image of another owner of short blonde hair went through him.

Jake pushed her away with power that she rammed her hips to the wall behind her with force. Holding back a groan of pain, her eyes quickly switched to Jake and found him on his knees holding his forehead in pain.

"You... won't... fucking... hurt her!" He groaned, slamming his fist to the dry concrete beneath him. It was that splitting headache that came to him in an instant whenever he lost control of himself. Maybe because Jake tried to fight it off this time, that pain somewhat prolonged.

Sherry watched in horror as Jake tried to fend off whatever that was causing him into who he was now.

And it was over.

Jake slowly removed his hands that covered his sapphire eyes. The way he looked at her was something very unfamiliar to her. She suddenly felt afraid of him, as if there was something wrong with him, "...Jake?"

Then there was sudden movement in him.

For an instance, she thought that he might layed his hands on her due to the whatever force that had him fazed. But she instantly felt stupid to think that Jake Muller might have hurt her. She was right, she found that Jake was holding her as tightly as he could in his arms. It was a little suffocating but she didn't mind one bit, she liked his company - the way he held her securely.

"Thank god. I... I thought he got you." He choked out. He didn't realize that his stubble grazed her delicate neck.

"...Who?"

"Wesker."

He finally released his grip and pulled them both off the ground. "Bastard had been... bothering me for months. That day in Mexico..." he pronounced the Mexico in the authentic Mexican pronounciation, "...That's when he took control. So, I had to leave. In case, he would have done something to you."

"So that's why you-"

She didn't get the chance to speak when Jake suddenly took a step back from her and ushered her away, "You need to get away from me." He ordered as he was still fully aware that the rainstorm was still pouring. Through the dimness of the corridor, Jake waited for Sherry to leave him once and for all. But it wasn't the sight of her back turned to him that followed, it was when Sherry suddenly close the distance and kissed him fiercely.

He hadn't expected the sudden assault but he complied shortly afterwards, much to her relief.

When they had to pull away, that's when Sherry realized that Jake had wrapped his arms around her waist. They stared at each other until Jake murmured softly, "Why?"

"Because you are you." Not Jake Wesker. But Jake Muller. She regretted calling him Jake Wesker that day when they parted ways.

And she reached for the doorknob and pushed both of them inside his apartment.

**((M-rated contents ahead. You have been warned, though you will miss out.))**

* * *

Inside Jake's place, it was even darker than the corridor outside with only the streetlights out the window as the only source of light. Jake never bothered to fiddle with switches. By daytime, he would be sleeping or hanging out with his beer and in nighttime, he would be out to compete in the underground. So, he would leave the lights as where they were.

The moment that the door closed behind them, Jake had pushed Sherry until her back was against the wooden surface and kissed her hungrily, claiming her lips in one swift motion. She responded by hooking one of her legs around his hips and threw her arms around his neck.

When they had slowed down, Jake rested his forehead against hers and whispered, "You had no friggin idea how much I missed you." His hands were already on the hem of her shirt. She gladly obliged as she raised her arms for him to remove the article, leaving her with her blue lacy bra.

"Ha." She scowled, "You are the one that had no idea how much _I _missed _you._"

Jake smirked the way he usually did, "Well, we'll see about that."

Lifting her by her feet while she was giggling, Jake carried her away from the door as he turned to the direction of the bedroom. Even through the darkness, Jake knew his ways around the apartment. Although he had stumbled onto walls and furnitures by accident, neither cared.

Placing her to the mattress, Jake took the dominant position as he kissing her again with more power. He licked her lower lip, seeking entrance to her mouth and she cooperated. Usually she would be very submissive but this time, Sherry decided to duel her tongue with his, earning herself a quiet groan from him. Then he pulled away and removed his boots and hers impatiently, kicking them away to the floor with a soft thud. Then he climbed back on top of her.

Her hand went underneath his wet clothing as she travelled her hand to his muscular chest that she had well-acquainted with but long forgotten. Her hand was warm to his cold skin due to his damp clothing. Jake hissed when he realized how comfortable his clothing had been, peeling off his jacket through his arms with her assistance. But the soaked T-shirt of his was being too stubborn on his skin. Instead of struggling to remove it over his head, Jake sat upwards and tore the navy T-shirt away from his body with an annoyed grunt. "Fuck." He grunted as he struggled to undo the belt and finally pushing down his jeans and boxers.

The sight and the sound of the threads ripping had never sounded so arousing to her. Sherry closed her eyes as she inhaled deeply to relief the burning tension inside her lower stomach. All she could smell was Jake, this was his bed after all. Damn she missed that, their bed in New York now only had hers.

"Please, Jake..." She moaned - begging to her man above her, although she wasn't really sure what she was begging for. Her hands were already on the zipper of her own pants, threatening to remove it unless he stopped her.

The male nodded slightly and worked quickly, shedding her pants and her panties altogether by tugging it down her ankle; throwing them aside to the edge of the bed. She cooperated by unclasping her bra and threw the last piece of thread to the same direction of her lower garments, leaving them completely bare.

* * *

Usually Jake was brash and rough and quick. Their love-making session ended rather quickly most of the time and some even ended with most of their clothing still intact - with the exception of a few ones when Jake decided to make it as special as he could by prolonging the teasings.

In this case, he wasn't as hurry as he was.

Instead of going straight into action, Jake sat on his knees - basking in her naked glory through the faint glint of light out the streets. He suddenly remembered that it was still raining outside but he didn't care.

Albert Wesker will not stop him this time.

Sherry suddenly felt embarrassed by the way Jake was admiring her. She felt like a arkward virgin all over again just like her first time with Jake. The blonde even made the move to cover her chest with her arms and looked away innocently.

"Don't do that." He said softly, it wasn't as commanding as it sounded; more like a request. "You're beautiful. Don't hide from me." Jake lowered himself just enough to kiss her, one arm was planted to her side to support his own weight and the other was tugging onto her defensive arms gently. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the sweet, fiery contact.

When Jake trailed lower to her jaws then her neck, Sherry couldn't help but to confess, "I don't remember you being so... gentle." But when he reached lower to her ample bosom, Sherry gasped and moaned aloud - gripping onto his short hair so that he stayed there. "But... I like it."

Soon, too soon that she would have probably wanted, Jake rose back up and pecked her on the lips, smirking. She groaned but it turned into a sharp intake of breath when Jake suddenly jabbed his hardness to her heat, causing her to arch her back to his chest and mewled. "J-Jake...!"

"I wasn't doing anything yet." He chuckled as he did the same action again, he could feel the hot dampness forming on her and he liked the way his blood pump to the appropriate place, "But, like you, I don't think I can hold out much longer." He whispered hotly into her ears, "It's been too _long _since I've done this... with _you_."

And by hushing her with a kiss, he slid into her.

She moaned on his throat, unable to concentrate to the kiss due to the tingling sensation she felt when his hardness was pulsatating inside her and he rocked gently against her. Although they had done this so many times before, but this time it was just so special that Sherry couldn't even breathe as if Jake had robbed all the air in her lungs. Noticing this, Jake stopped his movement as he murmured softly, "Breathe."

She silently obeyed as she took a few deep breaths, slowly regained her senses. All she could see, hear, smell, taste and feel was him and only him. She thrusted her pelvis upwards lightly and Jake resumed his erotic rhytym.

But it was wrong. Jake was going unbelievably slow for too long that Sherry had to reach her breaking point. It amazed her that he could kept up for so long. "Harder." She whimpered, "Please, Jake. Go faster." She croaked.

"I thought you like me being gentle." He teased as he stopped his movements completely. His hand was groping onto her breast and massaging it lightly. Jake gave out a devillish smirk as he watched Sherry gripping onto the bed sheets furiously. He knew how good he was making her and he didn't want to make her just yet.

She didn't know what else to say, so she just had to beg for it, "Please!"

"Please... what?" he whispered.

"Make love to me." She finally choked out.

Jake smiled as he plastered both his arms on the side of her head before kissing her briefly on her lips, "That's the plan, Supergirl."

And he charged ahead, with speed and force that drove both of them to the brink of insanity. She helped by thrusting her hip back in sync with his, although it became less and less control by the seconds. They were both making inarticulate sounds as time went on and they silently thanked that it was raining so heavily outside with occassional thunder to drown out their moans, or else they wouldn't want to face their neighbours next door.

Jake raised his torso high enough to watch as Sherry squirmed beneath him. From what he could tell, her face was flushed red and she couldn't look more beautiful than that. Then she slowly peeled open her eyes to meet with his almost glowing, lusty and passionate blue eyes. A part of her wondered if her eyes were showing the same affection. She enjoyed the sight of the muscles of his arms rippled beside her head, trapping her securely under him.

Jake closed the distance between their chests and kissed her with passion that he always held for her - not before he picked up the pace of his thrusts. She squeaked in his greedy mouth and dug deeply onto his back, leaving marks of her fingernails.

When he rested his head on the crook of her neck, Sherry whispered quietly on how lonely her nights have been without him. How her nightmares came back to haunt her and how she dreamt about Jake but woke up to find she was all alone. it only spurred him on as he thrashed against the mattress madly.

"Jake, I'm so close..." She whimpered. Tears were forming on the corner of her eyes, most of them were from the pleasure and excitement he was giving her, but part of them were because she was too overjoyed to reunite with the man she missed so much.

"Then let go." He kissed the flesh of her neck."Go on, I'll be here with you." He whispered huskily.

And then it happened.

* * *

She bit onto his shoulder wildly to stifle her euphoric scream as her hips bucked to withstand the beautiful explosion from where they joined. He followed so shortly, groaning lowly as he stick his forehead to her collarbone when he had his release. He gave his few final thrusts, then he pulled himself out from her gently and settled to next to her.

Sherry was catching as much breath as she can to recover from one of the best orgasm she ever had with Jake. She felt movements from him and when she glanced over to him, she noticed that Jake was reaching out for the side of the bed. At first, she thought that he regretted having doing this and planned to leave her again, "Don't leave me, Jake." She grabbed on to his arms weakly.

She was proven wrong when Jake retrieved the coverlet of the bed that had kicked to the floor during their actions. He smiled to her and wrapped the soft material over them and wrapped his arms around her to share his body warmth.

"Don't leave me ever again." She whispered shakily as she clutched onto his as if her life depends on it. He shook his head, pressing her head to his chest, "I won't. Never wanted to anyway. And I'll make damn sure Wesker doesn't screw with me any longer."

As drowsy and tired as she was, Sherry tried her best to stay awake - afraid that Jake might leave her again while she was asleep but the way he kept kissing her hair and stroking her back reassured her that he won't. Content, she allowed herself to drift away in his arms.

Meanwhile, Jake's eyes were already half-lidded. But he couldn't help but to mock his father for his failed attempt to take control of him. He loved Sherry Birkin too damn much that even Albert Wesker can do nothing about it. Kissing her on her forehead one last time, Jake closed his eyes a a thought drifted through.

_'Albert Wesker, huh? Well, dad, you can go fuck yourself.'_

* * *

**A.N: Honestly, I was finding the courage to write a M-rated fic. But here I am, presenting you with one. Uhh... I don't know about it. Tell me what you think. For my first and only lemon, I also don't know how to rate myself.**

**I guess this fic will come to an end soon now. Just a sidenote. But I already have a one-shot planning so I can't wait to write it!**

**But really. Tell me what you think.**


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belonged to** **Capcom.**

_Epilogue_

* * *

_'The difference lies between you. And me. I'm different from you, Albert Wesker.' - Jake Muller_

* * *

**The next morning**

Sherry woke up with aches and sore all over her. A terrible but a pleasant one. Although she tried to stir to make herself more comfortable, she suddenly realized that she couldn't, not with a pair of arms tangled across her belly messily and warm leg entwined with hers. And was that snoring? She didn't remember that she made noises in her sleep. And the whole scenery wasn't as familiar as her room.

Eyes shot open, Sherry fought back a yelp when she realized that Jake Muller was still by her side, asleep. His mouth hung slightly open and his intakes of breaths were relaxed and even. Personally, she had thought about Jake would have slipped away in the middle of the night while she was still in her slumber.

She smiled at him as she stroked his cheek delicately, trying hard not to wake him. The thin layer of his stubble due to his frequent binging in beer actually looks good on him, she thought. Very sexy and manly.

Then she heard the chirping down the side of the bed where her pants were. _'Damn it.' _It's her cellphone, must be Leon trying to hunt her down since she had been missing for the whole night. She silently thanked herself for turning on the silent mode, or the blaring ringtone of hers would have awaken the sleeping man beside her.

Unwrapping herself from his limbs as careful as possible, Sherry used the strength of her upper body to reach for her pants down the side of the bed. It wasn't very far away from her position so a long stretch and she got the article of clothing. Digging through, she finally got a hold of the metallic object inside it as she took a quick glance over at the screen.

Yup, Leon.

"Hello?" Her voice was a whisper, she was covering her mouth with the other palm. She was sitting up as she pulled the sheets over to her chest.

Leon, on the other hand was loud and concerned, **"Thank god you answered the phone! Been caling you all night and I was about to call Hunnigan on you... Are you okay? Why are you whispering?"**

_'Oh, no, I just had a very naked Jake sleeping beside me and I don't want to wake him up just yet. He looked hot, naked on his bed. Screw it, Birkin.'_

She choked on her breath before replying properly, "I...uh... Jake was still asleep in his room and..." As she was trying to make up an appropriate excuse, Leon suddenly interrupted urgently, **"What? Jake? You've found him?"**

"Yeah. I'm at his hideout. He didn't look... too good. So, I had a talk with him the whole night. He's getting bet- Oh!"

Sherry couldn't hold back a squeak when a pair of warm arms found their ways to her stomach and hot lips began nibbling her shoulders. Jake grinned childishly and Sherry elbowed him softly to his bare belly. The feeling of his warm chest against her back was sapping her concentration quickly.

**"Are you okay?! Is something wrong?"**

Now she was struggling to keep up the coherent conversation she had with Leon, with Jake continously assaulting her delicate skin, she never knew that a phonecall would have been so difficult, "Um... yeah. I'm fine, just a bugger landed on my shoulders." She meant Jake, and he chuckled silently before kissing up from her neck to her earlobe - one of her most sensitive spots. She tried her bestest to surpress the moan from escaping her lips, "Uh... I guess I'll talk to you later, Leon. Jake had woke up, I need to talk to him about bring him back to New York."

**"O...kay?" **Judging from the sly reply from the veteran DSO agent, Sherry partially believed that Leon had guessed what exactly the scenario was.

She and Jake were wedded after all, right?

**"Uh, I guess we'll talk later. Um... give me a call if you need a lift back to New York, okay?"**

Yeah. He knew. That awkward goodbye. She was almost glad that she didn't need the trouble to explain herself, "Sure. Thanks, Leon."

And he cut off almost immediately. Leon was as quick-witted as a woman, Sherry now believed Claire when she said so.

"Mornin, Supergirl." He finally said out loud, grabbing the cellphone on her hand and tossed it somewhere on his pillow.

She smiled shyly when he brought his hands up to hers, intertwining them as she felt hot kisses all over the back of her neck, "Good morning." Then, she turned around so that she was facing him. It was now daylight so she could see him more clearly compared to last night due to the lack of lighting. He still looked very muscular and a few new scar adorned his chiseled body, ones that she had never seen before.

She touched them subconsiously and he shivered, "What have you got into?" She asked softly as she finally reached the worst scar on his abs. It was a freshly recovered wound.

Jake shrugged, "Nah. Just some fights. Trying to earn a living."

Without another word, he kissed her lightly on her lips as he quietly whispered into her ears, "You still haven't told me how did you manage to find me."

Then, Sherry went silent which worried him. They were still in bed and she pulled herself closer to him as she breathed, "It was purely accidental for us to discover you are at Montreal. Leon happened to stumble across your friend, Diego. He refused to tell us at first. Then, Montreal was all he said. We didn't know which part of Montreal."

"And?"

Using all the willpower that she had, she pushed Jake away gently by his chest as she climbed down the bed, pulling a sheet away with her as she wrapped it around her. The sudden changing atmosphere had frighten Jake to no end. '_Was there something wrong when she tried to find me?' _He quickly jumped down and grabbed his boxers. By the time he turned around, he saw that Sherry; still wrapped in the bed sheets, was holding up a crumpled piece of paper that he recognized very much so.

It was the letter he sent her. With all his heartbreaking words and all. A sharp pang of regretment hitted him and Jake immediately went over to her and hugged her tightly, whispering soft words, "I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice."

"I...I didn't know how to find you when I came to Montreal. But then, I suddenly remembered this was the only thing you left for me... So I traced it." Her voice was breaking and he could hear it. Jake could imagine the moment when she had read his letter and he felt so terrible about it. But it wasn't by choice at that time.

As Sherry rested her head to his chest, she could't help but to ask him, "Did you really sign the divorce papers?"

"No."

"No?"

He shook his head lightly, "I couldn't do it."

Then he peeled the paper from her hands and crumble it into a ball, throwing it to the corner of the room. Then he playfully lifted her up bridal style as he carried her to the showers.

* * *

**2 days later  
DSO Headquarters**

"For going AWOL for so long and to participate in illegal underground pit fightings, Jake Muller: I have no choice but to suspend you for a year. Unpaid."

He scoffed as he crossed his legs on his seat. He looked rather amused when Hunnigan announced that she had force a year of unpaid vacation for him. Jake eyed back at his superior as he chuckled, "Well, that wasn't so bad, ma'am."

Hunnigan crossed her arms as she leaned back to her chair, "It could have been worse considering what you have done, Jake. Go thank Sherry for it, alright?"

"Sure." He replied non-chalantly as he rose from his seat and exited the room.

Sherry was waiting for him outside the office. When his figure appeared on the front door, she immediately went over and pounced onto him into a hug. He returned it and then smiled down to her, "Not so bad. A year of unpaid suspension. Gotta find some time killer while I'm at it."

Realizing that they were in the DSO office area, Sherry fought the urge to kiss him as she released her grip and stand on her feet. She looked very relieved when Jake wasn't fired from his job, "Director Hunnigan was being too kind." And they walked towards the exit of the building.

They stopped at the main entrance as Sherry had to remain at the office, Jake might have his leave but Sherry still had her job.

"I guess I'll go find some work before the due." Jake laughed as he pulled the keys to his bike from his jackets.

She nodded before wrapping her arms around his shoulder into an embrace, "Mhm. I'm sure you can find one. I'll see you back home, okay?" It was only for a while when she planted a soft kiss on his scar.

"Can't wait to see you."

He found himself waving her goodbye as he mounted on his dark grey motorcycle, revved up the engine and sped away from the DSO headquarters.

It was only a few miles before it started to drizzle again. _'Deja vu.' _He thought.

**Do you really think you would rid of me that easily, my boy?**

Jake smirked cockily underneath his shades, he had expected that Albert Wesker would pay a visit soon, "No, for a jackshit as persistent as you, I would have doubt if you'll leave so soon." He was speeding along the highway as he spoke, so no one had noticed that Jake was speaking to himself.

**Then, what nonsense are you doing now?**

"Becoming a better man that you were. Just watch."

* * *

**7 months later  
South Africa**

It had nearly been a year since he had last stood before the marked grave of his father. Nothing had changed, except that the tombstone had a few cracks on it. Just like the last time as he knelt before Albert Wesker's grave, rain was pouring down but it could only be counted as another drizzle. The water droplets were gently drumming his skin.

As Jake Muller settled down a simple bouquet, Jake couldn't help the frown on his face. As much as he despised his father who had left his mother to fend for her own and became the world most dangerous bioterrorist - Albert Wesker was still his father. He had his blood in him, it was something he couldn't change.

Jake Muller was different. The Wesker blood just made him different from everyone else on the planet.

"Hey, dad."

His tone was more to a friendlier side, instead of his usual mocking tone whenever he addressed his megalomaniac father, "Just came by to tell you something. Though I'm not sure you'll be happy to hear it." He chuckled innerly as he wiped the wet leaves away from the concrete, "You were right when you say that I'm _different_. I'm_ different_. But I'm not different from anyone else."

"The difference lies between you. And me. I'm different from you, Albert Wesker."

Just as he finished his sentence, another figure with a smaller frame approached him. She was holding up an umbrella, with red and white stripes. Jake's lips pulled into a smile when he saw the person next to him. He got up to his feet as he kissed her cheeks softly and placed a warming hand on the small bump on her belly. Sherry Birkin returned the smile warmly at him as she wiped the dampness on his face due to the rain, "Told you to bring along an umbrella."

"Nope, too girly." He replied as he turned back to the tombstone.

A smirk was forming on his face, "Dad, meet your grandchild." His hand was rubbing in circles to her growing belly, warming her insides.

"And we'll be dominating the world together. Me, Sherry and this kid. Differently."

_**Fin~**_

* * *

**A.N: Sorry for the incredibly long update for the epilogue. Had to work on different fics at a time, so I kinda left it on hiatus. A bad habit of mine to work on the chapter a bit, then switch my attention to another and over and over. I guess this is why I can never get this fic done.**

**But I did! Surprisingly!**

**Had to thank kunfupandalover for giving me the urge to finish this.**

* * *

**So, yeah, this is not the end of my Jake/Sherry writings! I have MOAR to come!**

**In fact, since I have just tied up all my loose ends (to finish 'Different' and my Piers fic 'Still Alive, Still Breathing'), I have another Jake/Sherry plan coming right up! But I'll need some time to actually start writing. Life's a long road. :)**

**Oh, and here's a Jake/Sherry video I found on Youtube! **watch?v=-7ycs_1AgxE** By far the best Jake/Sherry video I find, I thought I could share it with you guys. It's short but makes sense. Not my video, by the way.**

**Til then, I hope you enjoyed this fic.**

**CK - Ace**


End file.
